<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Fireworks by CheekyTorah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794892">[Podfic] Fireworks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyTorah/pseuds/CheekyTorah'>CheekyTorah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CheekyTorah Podfics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Costume Parties &amp; Masquerades, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:09:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyTorah/pseuds/CheekyTorah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When it happens, Harry sees fireworks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CheekyTorah Podfics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Fireworks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507754">Fireworks</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire">tsundanire</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Msq91rSlZONP4ZRvvELpJXhtTJqJkIUb/view?usp=drivesdk">Fireworks with music: 00:11:57 &lt;- clicky</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1H7zxZC_HQPHXlYYEZ0p2d30zhKVh-niR/view?usp=drivesdk">Fireworks with no music:  00:11:40 &lt;- clicky </a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>